<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smarter than the tricks played on your heart by justalittlegreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865930">Smarter than the tricks played on your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen'>justalittlegreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Everybody Lives, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fucking, Homecoming, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, M/M, Myra and Eddie are in a lavender marriage and you can't stop me, Smut, Snark, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sweetness, Top Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an empty parking lot, Richie and Eddie catch up after one of Richie's shows. There are no plans involved. But this isn't just some kind of breathless, adrenaline-fueled you saved my life expression of gratitude. This is decades in the making, a tangled mess of deep roots that's suddenly exploded in bloom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOnTilMorning/gifts">QueerOnTilMorning</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie tries not to show it, but Richie's kiss has left him liquefied. He wonders how the hell he's still standing, since his knees seem to have evaporated. Richie's lips hover, barely grazing his own, a question in half a breath.</p><p>"Eds?" He says it so softly he's barely speaking at all. Eddie can practically hear the panic behind it, the oh-shit, the what-have-I-done, can feel Richie's pulse racing. Or is it his own?</p><p>He dives back in, kisses Richie again, both of them staggering as he does. This isn't just some kind of breathless, adrenaline-fueled <i>you saved my life</i> expression of gratitude. This is decades in the making, a tangled mess of deep roots that's suddenly exploded in bloom.</p><p>Richie breaks it off with a gasp, pulling Eddie close. </p><p>"I think," he says, one hand drawing up Eddie's back to tangle in his hair, "if we stay here one minute more I'm going to do something really inadvisable like drop to my knees on asphalt."</p><p>Eddie chuckles, the banter steadying him with its familiarity. His voice comes out lower than he means it to. "And if I said fuck your knees, I want you here and now, like this?"</p><p>"Eds, you don't have to fuck my knees. You can have anything you want." The earnestness in his voice sends a blush through Eddie like a torch.</p><p>Eddie chews the inside of his cheek as he thinks. Honestly, he hadn't really gotten farther than the kissing, since the entire plan had sprung spontaneously in the walk back to their cars, like some goddess of war and long-repressed hookups.</p><p>Myra's not due to be back until tomorrow, but he feels uneasy about bringing Richie into his taupe-and-mauve bedroom, even if Myra and Leanne don't mind.</p><p>"What do you think?" Richie is asking, and damn if Eddie hasn't entirely missed the question. He pauses long enough that Richie adds, "Forget it, we don't have to, I'll suck you off right here, Eds, or the backseat of wherever you'll have me."</p><p>His HOTEL. Eddie almost laughs. Right. Of course Richie has a hotel room. He breaks into a grin. </p><p>"That sounds unsanitary to the point of boner-killing," he answers lightly. "Take me to your clean sheets and bathroom sanitized for my comfort so I can defile the shit out of them."</p><p>Richie's answer is to nearly knock him over with another kiss. Eddie doesn't even mind the fact that his tongue misses and swipes the edge of his lips. He grins. "Race you," he says, reaching for his keys.</p><p>"Fuck no," Richie answers. "I'm so hard I'm going to have a fucking aneurysm if I try to operate heavy machinery right now. You're taking me with you."</p><p>He slaps the side of Eddie's sedan, then, in a moment of uncharacteristic grace, opens the door and ushers Eddie into the driver's seat before getting in beside him. </p><p>"Fucking drive," he says, unbuckling his belt as Eddie puts his seatbelt on. </p><p>"Buckle up, first." Eddie replies. Richie rolls his eyes but pulls on his seat belt. Eddie doesn't turn the car on, looking intently at Richie's pants.</p><p>"Come on," Richie whines. "I put on a hell of a good show, I promise. I won't leave you out."</p><p>"Not while I'm driving," Eddie says, his voice coming out more confident, with just an edge to it. He softens a little. "Besides," he adds, "I want you ready for me when we get there."</p><p>"Ready? Oh, I'm sorry Kaspbrak, were you CONCERNED I was going to lose INTEREST?"</p><p>"Never know," Eddie says smoothly, putting the  car in gear. He pulls out of the parking lot, following Richie's gestured directions. "You could be one of those guys who's..." he trails off, losing the quip he had coming as the hotel looms in sight. Suddenly, his mouth goes dry. It's not like he's all that experienced with this. Myra's way more...engaged with their arrangement than he is.</p><p>"What is it, Eds?" Richie's voice loses a little bit of its lust-filled slur. "You ok?"</p><p>"Yeah," he says automatically. "I was just thinking...I'm not prepared. Do we need to stop at a pharmacy?"</p><p>Richie barks out a laugh, his head slamming against the headrest. "I can't believe you don't keep a stash of condoms and lube in the emergency kit under the driver's seat," he says.</p><p>"How did you know that I - ?" Eddie breaks off as Richie howls with laughter. "Oh. Very funny. I'm that predictable, am I?"</p><p>"Apparently not predictable enough to have planned to get laid tonight," Richie says. "But don't worry," he adds. "I've got you. This time."</p><p>This time. The promise of a future shivers down Eddie's back.</p><p>"Good," he manages to say. And then, "What brand?"</p><p>"What brand?" Richie repeats. "Um, fuck you, that's what brand."</p><p>"Well, if you're going statistically with the condoms with the lowest failure rate - "</p><p>"I swear to gd, Kaspbrak, I'm not going to get you pregnant - "</p><p>" - and is your lube water-based or silicone? Because silicone based lubes are - "</p><p>"Eds, if you say one more fucking word that's about my lube - "</p><p>" - I was just asking!"</p><p>Eddie pulls into the parking lot and turns off the car. As soon as he pulls the key out, Richie reaches over the console between them, slides a hand up the back of his head, and pulls him into a kiss by the hair.</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak, consumer of all things taupe, who lives by means and averages and carefully assessed risk, who has never in his life so much as sighed loudly during a sexual encounter, moans into Richie Tozier's mouth. He's certain his cock is leaving a wet spot on the front of his chinos. And suddenly, he doesn't give a flying fuck about Richie's brand of lube.</p><p>Richie leads him through the lobby without looking at him, head down as they pass the registration desk. The receptionist calls out, "Great show tonight, Mr. Tozier!" and Richie musters a half-wave and a nod of thanks as he passes. Eddie takes the hint, following at enough of a distance to be plausible.</p><p>Once they're in the elevator, however, Richie slams him against the wall. </p><p>"You know what I want?" he mutters, trailing kisses down Eddie's jaw and neck, practically drooling on the collar of his polo. </p><p>"Tell me," Eddie says, his voice a near squeak. </p><p>Richie takes a breath, and just as he starts to tell him, the doors open. This time, he doesn't try to pretend. He grabs Eddie by the shirt and drags him to the end of the hall. Presidential suite, the door says. Richie hip-checks the door, and the key must be in his pocket, because a green light flashes, and the door opens.</p><p>Eddie stumbles in, taking in the expansive, high-end, yet impersonal surroundings. Richie is kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket. </p><p>"Eds?"</p><p>Eddie turns around. Richie's eyes are dark and wide, his lips plump and shiny. Fuck. No one's ever looked at him like that. No one's ever <i>seen</i> him like that.</p><p>Eddie shoots for casual, leans against the wall, not taking his shoes or anything else off. "You were saying?" he asks.</p><p>Richie crawls - CRAWLS - over to him on his knees. He puts his hands on Eddie's thighs, face level with Eddie's straining fly.</p><p>"I was saying," he says thickly, staring so intently Eddie wonders if he's trying to unbuckle his belt with his mind, "that I want you - " he leans in and kisses Eddie's cock through his pants, nuzzling it slightly, " - inside me," he finishes, reaching down to palm himself through his boxer briefs.</p><p>Eddie's knees buckle again.</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"And again, and again," Richie groans. "Please, Eds - Eddie," he corrects himself. "Please, Eddie, let me take your cock. I'll be so good for you, make you forget your own name."</p><p>Eddie reaches down and works his fingers into Richie's unruly hair, tilting his head back until he's looking up at him. </p><p>"And if I want to remember?" </p><p>Richie whimpers and it's everything Eddie can do not to come instantly at the sound.</p><p>"Show me," he says recklessly, turning Richie's head toward the ridiculous bed - king size and ROUND - in the center of the room. "Get up there with your fucking off-brand lube and get yourself ready for me."</p><p>"Yes," Richie breathes, as if he's about to add a "sir," to the end of it. Eddie considers the idea for a second, and decides he doesn't hate it.</p><p>"Good," he says, purposely leaving the word "boy" hanging in the pause, not saying it aloud, not going there yet, but definitely thinking about it.</p><p>Richie, by all evidence, seems to like the idea. He scrambles to his feet and makes beeline for his backpack, scrounging around and unearthing two bandanas, a water bottle, a handful of receipts and wrappers, and finally, a small bottle of what Eddie recognizes as fairly high-end lubricant and two condoms. He watches as Richie shoves his boxer briefs down just far enough to reach, curls up on his back, and rolls a condom over two of his fingers. Eddie watches with interest as Richie squeezes some lube onto his fingers and reaches down between his legs, stroking and circling.</p><p>"Jesus, Eddie, get over here," he says. "At least give my mouth something to do."</p><p>That's enough to get Eddie unstuck. He bends down to slide off his loafers, one at a time, and makes his way over to the bed, unbuckling his belt as he goes.</p><p>At first, he thinks he'll stand beside the bed, let Richie roll over and - what, exactly? No other encounter he's ever had has gone like this; he doesn't do open, he he doesn't do lingering, he definitely doesn't do the kinds of sounds Richie is making as he fingers himself open.</p><p>"Get UP here," Richie urges. "And get your fucking pants off."</p><p>Eddie fumbles with his waistband, takes off both his chinos and his briefs, catches his socks on the way down, and crawls into the bed, spread out next to Richie in his polo shirt and nothing else.</p><p>Richie pauses long enough to look at him, and Eddie leans down for a kiss. It's reassuring, rather than electrifying, but he needs it, needs to remember who this is, and exactly how many years (and monsters) have gotten them here.</p><p>"Eds," Richie says when they break apart, his voice curling into a whisper. "Oh fuck, Kaspbrak, I have wanted this for so FUCKING long."</p><p>"Me too," Eddie whispers, even though it's not entirely true, though he supposes lusting after Richie for as long as he's been able to remember him is good enough.</p><p>"Let me suck your cock," Richie says quietly, clearly. "Let me stop fucking dreaming about it already and just fucking DO it."</p><p>It's not easy for Eddie to balance over Richie's face, but he manages it, braced on his hands and splayed knees. Richie lifts his head to capture the head of his cock and - oh, fuck.</p><p>Richie Tozier sucks INCREDIBLE cock. </p><p>Eddie's been on the receiving end of more blowjobs than he's given, but none like this. Richie practically swallows him, drinking him down and moaning around his cock. The vibrations make Eddie's legs shake. </p><p>"Fuck, Tozier, how'd you get so good at this?" </p><p>Richie grunts an answer in the cadence of, "Your mom," so clearly Eddie almost laughs.</p><p>Eddie loses himself in the `feeling of Richie's mouth, rocking his hips as much as he dares, not wanting to choke him. His ever-busy mind is relegated to incoherent screams about the softness of Richie's mouth and the deftness of his tongue. </p><p>He can feel the edge of his oncoming orgasm, drops his head and grunts into his hands, when Richie lets go. Eddie almost cries at the cool air against his skin.</p><p>"Eds?"</p><p>Eddie turns his head. Richie slides out from under him, tears the condom off his fingers and gets up on his knees, his palms flat on his thighs. Fuck, when did Eddie start noticing people's thighs? Richie's look like they could break him.</p><p>"How do you want me?" Richie asks, and Eddie knows that there's a right and a wrong answer here, and although he thinks he knows the right answer, he isn't sure why.</p><p>"On your back," he says, that bit of edge coming back to his voice. "The better to see you with, my dear."</p><p>Richie's cock is red and leaking, pulsing against his stomach. He nods and rolls onto his back, leaving a hand out towards Eddie. Eddie picks it up and kisses his palm, then crawls between his legs.</p><p>"Eds?"</p><p>"What, Rich?"</p><p>"Can you take your fucking shirt off? I don't ever want to be fucked by someone wearing an embroidered alligator. Personal preference."</p><p>Eddie scoffs as he pulls his shirt over his head. "I could say the same about ten year old boxer briefs with no elastic left in them."</p><p>"Deal." Richie lifts his knees and pulls his underwear off, flinging them across the room, then pulls his knees to his chest. Eddie drinks in the sight of Richie showing his belly, hairy and thick, solid. He wants Richie's arms around him while he sleeps. </p><p>He finds the condom in the folds of the blanket and puts it on, trying not to show how much his hands are shaking. He slathers lube over it, lines himself up, and slowly pushes into Richie, silently thanking James, Dan, Rob, and that-other-guy-whose-name-he-never-got for the experience and knowledge to not totally fuck this up.</p><p>Richie keens as Eddie slowly fills him, shaking his head from side to side and grabbing at the sheets.</p><p>"Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK, Kaspbrak," he gasps. "You're a fat motherfucker, you know that?" </p><p>Eddie smirks, looks down at the results of sublimating his misery at the gym. "Excuse me?" he says, mock-offended.</p><p>Richie swats at him with his eyes closed and misses. "You know what I mean, fucker."</p><p>Eddie gives a little thrust of his hips and Richie lets out a sound that's half-wince, half-whimper. "Oh, is that what you meant?" Eddie asks innocently. "I believe you meant to say, "Eddie, your cock stretches me so fucking well and I'm going to come all over it."</p><p>"Leave it to you to have a mouth that's both filthy and - unh - grammatically perfect," Richie grouses as Eddie thrusts into him again. </p><p>"Damn right," Eddie says. He leans over, braces himself on either side of Eddie's shoulders, rocking his hips in short little thrusts. Richie rocks his hips up to meet him, tries in vain to wrap his legs around Eddie's hips.</p><p>Eddie's not going to last long, not after a night of heady revelations, joint-melting kisses, and an unforgettable blowjob.</p><p>"Richie," he pants, "I'm close, I'm - "</p><p>Richie immediately reaches a hand between them, then implausibly pauses. He opens his eyes wide.</p><p>"Can I touch?" he asks. Eddie's confused for a minute - what remaining part of him could Richie possibly need - oh. He looks down at Richie's hand, hovering over his cock, his knuckles grazing Eddie's stomach. He's heady with the power of it, tempted to say no just to see what Richie will do, what it will do to him.</p><p>But maybe that's for next time.</p><p>"Yes, fuck, yes," he blurts out. "Come for me, come on." Richie gasps and closes his eyes, wasting no time as he strokes himself. Eddie closes his eyes, too, willing himself past the embarrassment of words. </p><p>"Come on, Rich," he babbles. "Gonna fill you up, gonna come so fucking hard - "</p><p>Richie gasps, and for one agonizing moment, everything goes still. Richie's body curls in half as he comes, grunts giving way to wild cries halfway to the shape of Eddie's name.</p><p>After that, Eddie's own orgasm feels like a coda, almost an afterthought. Richie might make him moan, but he's still the guy who trained himself to jack off in complete silence. He shudders, arms collapsing, burying a series of short breaths into Richie's shoulder.</p><p>Richie wraps his arms around him. Whispers, "That's it, Eds, fuck. Fill me up just like that, just like that. You feel so good inside me," a rush of earnest, loving phrases that flow through Eddie. Finally, settles on Richie's chest, feeling soft and raw.</p><p>It's Richie who cries first, pretending to clear his throat, and then sniffling, but when Eddie finally pulls himself together enough to pull out, toss the condom, and curl up next to Richie, he's got tears on his face, too.</p><p>"Where do we go from here?" Eddie asks, immediately regretting it. </p><p>Richie answers by turning on his side, and gathering Eddie into his arms. "I don't know where we're going," he murmurs as they start to fall asleep, "but I know you're coming with me, Kasp -"</p><p>In the morning, by sunlight, there will be negotiations, rationalizations, debriefings and perhaps an argument or five. But for right now, Eddie lets himself rest in the place he didn't realize he'd always longed for.</p><p>~ fin ~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fast forward to the part where they've been together awhile, and it's still really fucking good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, for my muse, QueerOnTilMorning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie counts it as a mark of his ever-maturing sensibilities that he realizes it's a bad night for drinking two beers in. On nights like this, when the high of a decent set only goes as far as the venue's door and longing for his own bed creeps into his chest, he knows better (now) than to try and escape it. The hangovers are worse and the sorrow gets sharper the deeper he goes.</p><p>So he heads back to his hotel.</p><p>
  <b>i miss u baby</b>
</p><p>Eddie's text comes almost immediately.</p><p>
  <b>Rough night, Rich?</b>
</p><p>He doesn't even smirk at the commas or scrupulous capitalization anymore.</p><p>
  <b>no, it was fine</b>
  <br/>
  <b>i just wish i were home already</b>
</p><p><b>Yeah?</b> Eddie replies. <b>What're you missing, baby? What's got you homesick?</b></p><p>
  <b> <b>u, idiot</b> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <b> <b>Well, obviously. Anything more specific?</b> </b> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <b> <b> <b>ur dick</b> </b> </b> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <b> <b> <b>I can't tell if that's meant to be sincere or sarcastic, Tozier, and that's saying something.</b> </b> </b> </b>
</p><p><b><b><b>no i mean it.</b></b></b>Richie gets into the hotel elevator and wonders if he still has the means to get drunk tonight. He can probably lay waste to at least one hotel minibar without totally blowing the careful spreadsheet of Tour Finances Eddie drew up.</p><p>His phone lights up as the elevator doors open to his floor.</p><p>Well, maybe we can have something done about that.</p><p>Richie considers the possibility of phone sex, maybe Facetime, before deciding he's far too morose for anything that earnest. His door takes three tries to unlock, and his head is hanging so low he doesn't even notice the lump in his bedsheets until he nearly sits on it.</p><p>"What the FUCK?!"</p><p>Eddie rolls over out of his way, sheets pulled up to his chin. "Surprise?"</p><p>Richie swells with gratitude. "Fuck," he manages. "The fuck are you doing here, Eds?"</p><p>Eddie folds his hands behind his head and looks smug. "You showed my photo on the Today Show, asshole. Literally every hotel receptionist in the country knows who I am, and exactly what I'm here for."</p><p>A shudder goes through Richie, throb and sweep of unexpected heat.</p><p>"Oh?" he says. "And what exactly are you here for?"</p><p>Eddie props himself up on an elbow and crooks a finger at him. Richie leans down and tries to kiss him, but Eddie dodges, landing a hand on the scruff of his neck and pulling him face down into the pillow. Richie scrambles to get on the bed, panting, already halfway hard and wishing he'd taken his boots off.</p><p>He feels Eddie settle on his lower back, straddling his hips, one hand still on the back of his neck. Eddie leans down so he can whisper.</p><p>"I've been here since ten," he whispers. "Just waiting for you to come back."</p><p>Richie lets out a long breath, hips squirming against the sheets. Eddie slides his hand up into Richie's hair and tugs it.</p><p>"Do you want it bad enough to be good?"</p><p>Richie tries to nod, whimpers into the pillow. He turns his head to the side just enough to breathe, sighs, "So fucking bad." He can't still can't believe Eddie's here. Even after two full years, there's still a part of him that thinks he deserves to come home lonely.</p><p>"You know, I missed you too," Eddie continues, running his free hand down Richie's ribs, making him giggle. As soon as he does, Eddie tugs on his hair again. "Hey," he snaps. "You know better than that."</p><p>Richie groans. Eddie tickles him again, but this time, he gasps instead of laughing, lets out a half-scream.</p><p>"That's it," Eddie croons. "That's showing me you want it." He lets go of Richie's hair and scoots back. Richie realizes, for perhaps the first time since his discombobulation, that Eddie's naked. His cock rests on Richie's still-denim-clad ass, teasing, maddening. Richie tries to lift his hips in an effort to get the message across.</p><p>Eddie reaches for the soft, fleshy part of his stomach and pinches it. Richie lets out a cry that's much more anguished than the pain warrants, but he wants SO much. He wants Eddie to fuck him already. He wants to be good.</p><p>"Please," Richie whimpers. Eddie knows how hard it is for him, how desperately he tries to shield himself from rejection by never asking for what he wants. Richie getting vulnerable for him is almost more of a turn on than fucking him.</p><p>Eddie climbs off Richie and rolls him over. He's pulls Richie's boots off and throws them across the room, slaps Richie's hands away from his belt buckle and undoes it himself, slowly pulling down his jeans and boxers. Richie's hard,not desperately so, but Eddie's mouth waters in spite of himself. He'll get there.</p><p>Richie swallows as Eddie climbs back on top of him, grinding against him slowly.</p><p>"You're so good for me," Eddie says. "Don't think I didn't notice your sobriety. I'm touched that you'd stay dry for me."</p><p>"Not for long," Richie gasps back as a drop of precome slips from his cock.</p><p>Eddie slips his fingers around both of them and gives a few strokes. Richie closes his eyes and groans.</p><p>"Fuck, Eds," he says. "This is definitely better than how I planned to spend my night."</p><p>"Oh? And how was that?"</p><p>"More drinking than advisable and more porn than respectable."</p><p>"What's a respectable amount of porn?" Eddie wonders aloud, earning another moan from Richie as he swipes a thumb over the heads of their cocks.</p><p>"Does it matter?" Eddie smirks. He loves pushing Richie past the point of quips.</p><p>"What kind of porn were you gonna watch?" he asks, fishing under the blankets with his free hand for the lube he definitely left somewhere.</p><p>Richie makes a face. "C'mon," he whines. "Don't make me say it."</p><p>Eddie's evil little smirk broadens into a full-fledged grin. "Shoulda lied when you had the chance, Tozier," he says, finding the lube and flicking the cap open. "Now you've gotta tell me."</p><p>He squeezes a dollop of lube onto his fingers and nudges Richie's leg. Richie lifts a knee, hooks it over his shoulder as Eddie reaches for his hole, teasing, pressing without going any further.</p><p>"Fuck me and I'll maybe tell you," Richie says helplessly grasping for the promise that he's not in charge.</p><p>Eddie's response - which he totally expects and howls at anyway - is to yank his hand away.</p><p>"It's cute how you think you can get away with shit like that after two years of consistent blue balls every time you pull shit like that," he says.</p><p>"I DON'T ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR PORN, FUCKHEAD. Some things are sacred," Richie whines.</p><p>Eddie sits back on his heels and whistles. Richie throws a pillow at him. Eddie throws it back and then strokes a line down the inside of Richie's thigh with his dry pinkie. Richie flinches and gasps, but doesn't laugh.</p><p>Richie mumbles something into the pillow.</p><p>"Losersaywhat?" Eddie answers.</p><p>Richie shouts into the pillow clearly enough that Eddie can understand him. "IT WASN'T EVEN PORN IT WAS GOING TO BE A FUCKING ROMCOM AND LOTS OF DRINKING AND FEELING FUCKING SORRY FOR MYSELF."</p><p>Eddie turns his head to kiss Richie's knee and returns his hand to its task. "That's so sweet, baby," he says. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"</p><p>"Please," Richie says again, and this time it's softer, more desperate. "I've been so fucking lonely Eds, you have no idea."</p><p>"Why do you think I'm here, jackass?" Eddie asks as he finally slips two fingers inside - fuck, the combination of tight and hot and wrenching himself past any preconceived notions about his own hygiene never fails to put knots and flutters in his stomach.</p><p>Richie relaxes into it, pulls his knees up to his chest and hooks his arms around the backs of his knees, an obscene picture of want. Eddie wants to frame it. He spreads his fingers as wide as he can, testing. Richie's fully hard now, his cock resting fat and red against his stomach.</p><p>"Rich?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"I haven't been begging enough? The fuck more do you need, Kaspbrak?"</p><p>Eddie considers smacking him, but at this point, he's too eager to get on with it himself. "Get over here and do the thing with the thing."</p><p>Richie unravels himself and slithers to the floor. Eddie sits on the edge of the bed and unwraps the condom, handing it over. Richie blew his mind with this particular party trick the first time they tried it, and Eddie still loves it; not everyone can offer the makings of a stellar blowjob while putting a condom on, but the Trashmouth is good for more than jokes.</p><p>He wraps his clean hand in Richie's hair, letting Richie control the depth, but tightening his grip as his head bobs. He closes his eyes for a moment, reveling in the absolute delight of Richie's tongue, even with latex between them.</p><p>Finally, Richie sits back on his heels and looks up, his eyes dark and lustblown. "How do you want me?" he asks.</p><p>"Just like you were," Eddie says soothingly, cupping his jaw and stroking a thumb over his lips. "All pretty and spread for me."</p><p>Eddie pushes in slowly, bending to kiss Richie's mouth open. He loves it when Richie gasps against his lips, hungry and shameless, the way his hands scramble for Eddie's back.</p><p>"Fuck, I missed you," Eddie says once he's fully inside.</p><p>"Are you talking to me or my ass?" Richie tosses off their oldest relationship joke languidly, with the blissed out smile he gets when he's getting fucked.</p><p>"Yes," Eddie smiles back. He's not interested in anything complicated tonight - just a redux of their usual homecoming sex, the path of familiar grooved. The way Richie sniffs at his neck, as if trying to memorize his smell. The way he strokes Richie steadily, no teasing, letting his orgasm break over them both as simply as a wave, Eddie following soon after. The way Richie will say, "you're a pretty damn good fuck, Kaspbrak," and Eddie will say, "Your mom was better last night," and Richie will take that as his cue to curl around him, his long arms holding Eddie close enough for their breath to sync as they slowly pass out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was this chapter is now its own fic.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155850">https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155850</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, when I say I don't even go here, I mean <i>I don't even go here.</i> As far as I'm concerned, everything QueerOnTilMorning has ever written is my canon, and this is my fic based on that, so all credit goes to her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>